


Confidence with Flying

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Confidence with Flying

It’s the fourth year of Hogwarts and yet, Hermione has always been afraid of flying a broom. But, finally her best friend Harry will be her teacher. It was a quiet afternoon in the quidditch arena. Ron was sitting where the benches are rooting for Hermione.

“Right, are you ready?” Harry asked while grinning. “Have you been practicing calling your broom?”

Hermione felt embarrassed because this was one of the few classes she had yet to master. She nodded for she didn’t know if she couldn’t muster herself to speak. She glanced down at her intimidating broom and heaved a sigh.

“You’ve got this.” Harry said with encouragement.

Hermione also heard Ron cheering in the background. With a nodded she placed her hand over the broom and said with confident building up in her. “Up!”

“Great job!” Harry said with enthusiasm.

The broom hovered in the air and Hermione sighed with relief. She hugged Harry with excitement then suddenly got a whiff of his shampoo which smelled heavenly. Hermione’s eyes went wide. _Harry is her best friend! Why are you thinking things like that?_

“You can let go now…” Harry mumbled in her ear.

Hermione bit her lips and sighed.


End file.
